By Your Side
by watsapoint
Summary: "When you lose your memory and don't know where your family are, and the only person who's been by your side all along is a member of the opposite sex, no matter how you two used to be arch enemies in high school, falling in love is inevitable right?" SS


**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or anything related to it. Only this story :(**

**Summary: "When you lose your memory and don't know who or where your family and friends are, and the only person who's been by your side all this while is a member of the opposite sex, no matter how you two used to be arch enemies in high school, falling in love is inevitable right?" SS**

_"You are a disgrace. You are no longer my son." _

_With that, the tall and slender matronly woman turned and walked off. He froze in his spot, shocked at the finality in her tone, how she spat out those words so venomously and yet maintaining an air of composure about her._

_As she reached the doorway, she paused before giving him a sidelong glance. _

_"Leave immediately, while you still can. Or they will hunt you down and kill you."_

_Maternal concern was still evident in her words. He felt his heart lurch with pain before shouting back, "I'll come back for you, Mother!" _

_"Don't call me 'Mother'. And don't come back, because if I see you again, I will have to kill you myself."_

_Suddenly, he found himself teleported into a forested area. Tall trees engulfed him, and on the floor lay a bloodied corpse, with the face having been severely deformed by multiple gunshots._

_"Your friend is dead. No one can save you now," he heard a menacing, husky voice from behind. Before he could turn to face the owner of the voice, there was a loud bang, and he felt a tremendous impact to the back of his head. It was overwhelmingly painful he felt himself lose consciousness, but he knew it wasn't the fatal blow of a bullet._

"AHHHHH!" he screamed, jumping up. Instinctively his hands flew behind his head, grasping the part that felt the blow.

"Dammit, nurse! NURSE!" the old man on the adjacent bed shouted. "This is the third time in a row I've been awakened by him! I WANT A CHANGE OF ROOM!"

He scrutinised his surroundings, sweat rolling down his face. It was all a dream, the same dream he had been having for the third day now.

"It's been three days since I awoke from my coma," he murmured to himself, while the old man continued shouting for a nurse to come, awaking other patients.

Soon there was a ruckus in the room as a young nurse rushed in, with the old man complaining audibly about his new neighbour, while the other patients were in turn complaining against the old man himself.

He ignored the commotion that was now building up and drawing in more nurses. All that occupied his thoughts were just questions, questions and more questions. Apart from his name (which was written clearly on the patient list at the foot of his bed) and the fact that he had just awoken from a month long coma, he hadn't a single clue about who he was, or how he even ended up in hospital. He was also shocked that for the past three days no visitor had come to see him at all. Did he even have a family or any friends to begin with?

He suspected the only significant clues to unravelling this entire mystery all lied in his dreams. They seemed more like fragments of memory to him than mere recurring dreams. Besides, if his dreams were part of his lost memory, it would make sense that he would have no family member for visitors because he was disowned by his family, or at least his "mother." Also, he knew from his dreams that he was wanted dead. If that was the case, the only logical thing he would have proceeded to do was to escape from his killers. It would then seem natural that he got into some serious accident or something while running away and wind up in a comatose state. Perhaps that blow in the forest was the cause of his coma? As well as the loss of his memory?

By now the commotion around him had subsided. His train of thought was momentarily interrupted by a last short outburst of curses from the grumpy old man, who was then finally satisfied before allowing himself to be coaxed back to sleep by the nurses. When a nurse came to his bedside to ask if he needed any assistance, he shook his head. He wanted to be left alone right now to ponder on all the questions that were flooding him currently. And anyway, he didn't want to go back to sleep only to dream the same dream again.

* * *

><p>"GOMENASAI!" an emerald-eyed girl shrieked as she dashed into the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I swear I woke up on time today and got dressed and everything on schedule, but I SWEAR it was really the traffic!" she spoke at bullet-train speed.<p>

The bespectacled lady in front of her raised an eyebrow.

"Latecoming, 1 demerit point."

"But Kaho-sensei-"

"That gives you 5 demerit points for the week, meaning one a day," the lady continued sternly. "Maybe in university we don't have detention, Kinomoto-san, but these demerit points will definitely assist in my assessment of your performance for the semester, even the entire academic year."

Sakura sighed. It was bad enough that she had sloppy grades to begin with. Now the demerit points will really screw up her report.

"Now that everyone is FINALLY here," Kaho sensei begin, emphasising the "finally", "We can set off now. But let me once again reiterate the importance of maintaining decorum as volunteers, meaning NO loud noises, vulgarities and crude-talking at the hospital. And everything we've received from whatever sponsors we have, GIVE THEM ALL to the hospital, do not take any for yourselves unless the hospital allows us to bring back any excess. Do you hear all these, Takashi-kun?"

Everyone giggled as Yamazaki, who was now a bright red, nodded sheepishly.

"What a bitch," he muttered to Chiharu. She elbowed him and whispered back, "Ahem, no vulgarities."

"Oh fine. What a whiny old hag," he corrected and she chuckled.

Sakura looked on at how Yamazaki and Chiharu were whispering to and giggling with each other. She couldn't help but sigh enviously.

"If only I had a boyfriend too..." she murmured to herself dreamily. Not that she was a hopeless romantic but, it would be nice to have a boyfriend right? Hopefully a smart one, so he'd be able to help her with her grades too. And also a good-looking one at the same time, for a bonus.

* * *

><p>"You're recovering very well, Syaoran. I expect you to be fit for discharge in a week," the doctor said as he examined the wounds. "Hmm... you don't seem as elated as most patients ought to be."<p>

Syaoran paused before finally speaking what had been on his mind for a really long time. "I have a few important questions I would like to ask you, Dr Ishigi. Could you reply me honestly?"

The doctor looked stunned by the last sentence. Then he smiled reassuringly and said, "I will tell you of whatever relevant facts I know."

Syaoran smiled back. Then his expression became more serious.

"Hasn't anyone ever come for me since I was admitted to hospital? Or at least called to ask about me?"

Dr Ishigi sighed and shook his head in sympathy for Syaoran. "As far as I know, no one has looked or asked for you."

Syaoran felt his heart sank. Maybe he was disowned. Then he asked again, "Then who brought me here?"

"It was the ambulance," Dr Ishigi replied. "They received a call from a member of the public about you and your whereabout. By the time they arrived at the scene no one was there, only you."

"Where was that scene, exactly? A forest?"

Dr Ishigi looked shocked at the idea of a forest. "No, you were found under a bridge." he answered.

A bridge? Not a forest as he expected? Then there was a possibility that his dream could just be a figment of his imagination.

"Dr Ishigi, you're wanted at the moment," a nurse said, popping her head in. The doctor looked back at Syaoran and he replied with a shake of the head.

"Well then, if there's no other questions i'll have to leave now." Dr Ishigi said. "But I'll be coming again tomorrow to check on you. Feel free to ask me anymore then."

"Okay, thank you for your time," Syaoran replied. He watched the doctor turn his back and leave the room, more questions burning at the back of his head and worsening his headache.

Suddenly, he heard some noises from outside and soon a group of people looking the same age as him appeared at the doorway, headed by a bespectabled, stern-looking older woman.

"Oh hello, you must be the volunteers from Tomoeda University right?" a nurse said as she walked over to welcome the group.

"Yes we are," the woman replied, giving a smile that looked stern as well. "Are we too early?"

"Oh no, please do come in. The patients will be very glad to see you. There are rarely visitors here."

Syaoran watched everyone enter the room, foreign faces scrutinising the room nervously. He soon found a certain emerald-eyed girl staring straight back at him, mouth agape and wide-eyed. He tried to ignore her penetrating stares but she focussed on him for quite a while that he couldn't help but begin to feel self-conscious.

_Is she like in love with me or something? What's with that look_ he thought, putting a newspaper up to his face to block his view of the girl, or rather, her view of him.

* * *

><p>"Kinomoto-san, KINOMOTO-SAN!" Kaho sensei repeated the name rather impatiently and loudly. Sakura was at last broken from her seeming trance.<p>

"I know that young man by the window is quite handsome compared to what you normally see in Tomoeda University but please, don't ogle at him like that," she went on, embarassing Sakura. The student volunteers and the nurses laughed. Syaoran also gave an inward smirk. So he was _that _mesmerising.

Sakura tried to protest. "I-I wasn't ogling at him or anything!" she exclaimed, placing extra emphasis on the "ogling". "I-It's just that, I-I know him!"

That sentence caught Syaoran's attention and he looked up at her, surprised.

She knows him?

"Well, I used to know him," Sakura corrected, and Syaoran noticed a tinge of annoyance in her expression. Ignoring that, his hopes were raised now. All he now needed to do was just to ask her for more details about his life, and what she knew of him. Hopefully they were close enough that she knew his family and could take him to them!

"Clever excuse," Kaho sensei replied cynically.

"Yeah, we all know how Kinomoto is desperate for a boyfriend and will do anything to get one," a girl taunted while everyone else laughed.

"H-Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, reddening both from embarassment and anger. She then turned her gaze at Syaoran and fixed him with a glare.

"I'm not desperate for a boyfriend and anyway, I won't like someone like **him**!" she declared vehemently, forgetting that she was supposed to be a volunteer coming to help cheer up patients like him.

As for Syaoran, he could conclude with certainty two things about the girl. One, she definitely knows him. Two, she knows him to quite a large extent she really, really detests him.

He had to talk to her.

**A/N: Hey hey everyone!**** Hope this makes for a nice first chappie enough to attract you to read on! Please let me know what you think of the plot by reviewing :)**


End file.
